Something In Common
by Yami Malika
Summary: ..."I know what it's like to lose someone you love." he said. "Touching. I doubt you really know how I feel little boy." Near/Misa; One-Shot; Spoilers!


**Something In Common  
By: **Yami Malika**  
Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. …yet.**  
Rating: **"T" for mentions of suicide and drug use.**  
Summary: **"I know what it's like to lose someone you love." he said. "Touching. I doubt you really know how I feel little boy." [Near/Misa; One-Shot; Spoilers!]

* * *

"We have something in common you know," the young detective called Near said, his index finger instinctively twirling a piece of his white unruly hair.

"Is that so?" Misa Amane retorted, her blue eyes flashing at the thought of having anything in common with this...child. Ever since the..._incident_, she had become bitter and cold.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love." he said.

"Touching. I doubt you really know how I feel little boy."

"I do." Near said ignoring the comment about how he looked compared to his actual age. "He meant the world to me."

There was silence until the boy brought it upon himself to stand up from the chair he was sitting awkwardly in and approached the woman.

"Miss Amane. You don't have to grieve alone." He said.

Misa leaned back into the chair as far as she could to distance herself from the boy.

"Near-san, what if I want to be alone?" She questioned with a venomous tone, raising a golden eyebrow.

"You are suicidal." He said bluntly, kneeling so that he was eye-level with Misa.

"W-what?" She stammered.

Through half-lidded eyes, Near looked up at her. "There has been an influx of purchases of prescription drugs under your name."

Misa was shocked. "What if I'm sick?"

"Your recent medical records don't show any sign of illness that requires such medication."

"You're stalking me!" She yelled loudly, gripping the sides of the chair.

"I'm merely conducting an investigation. It is my job. Now, please calm down." Near stated, reaching out a pale hand and touching the side of Misa's face until she whipped it upwards. Near drew his arm back to his side.

"You can get help. I will have no problems in providing you funds to see the doctors you need." He said softly.

"I don't need any help. I just need to be with Light!" She spat.

"Light is dead Miss Amane. You are alive. You shouldn't throw your life away. It is a valuable thing."

Misa smiled darkly. "Why are you doing this? Are you in love with me Near-san? I don't even know you, and you care about me?"

Near was quiet for a moment, figuring out how to respond to such an accusation. His gaze traveled to the ceiling. "I suppose that it is possible that I could fall for you..." He pondered aloud, his hand finding its way to his hair once again.

Misa had heard enough. "I'm leaving."

Near had anticipated her actions, so he arose just as she did, ultimately blocking her path.

"Please move."

The boy did no such thing as he embraced Misa's form, and brushed his lips over hers. Near had never let his instincts take control as they did in this moment.

Misa grabbed Near's shoulders in an attempt to pull him off of her, but the pale detective was stronger than he seemed. The kiss was awkward in itself, for Near had no idea what he was doing, or why for that matter.

The model felt she was slipping. She wanted to kiss him back, the only reason in her mind being that she hadn't felt this urge in over a year. Near could sense her inner conflict, and continued.

The kiss ended abruptly though when Near tasted a salty liquid on his tongue--tears. Misa began to cry. Near pulled away to see the strong (yet broken) woman whom had tempted him so, sobbing like a mere child that she had earlier labled himself.

Near felt (which was a step on his part) guilty. How could he have taken advantage of her like that?

"Miss Amane, I apologize. I do not know what came over me," Near explained.

"Why do you care about me?" Misa choked.

What was Near supposed to do? Tell her that he, Nate River, the successor to L, was developing feelings for Misa Amane, the Second Kira? Not in a million years.

"I...do not know." He replied with the bluntness he used previously in their conversation.

That was the last words they exchanged before Misa left the hotel room.

**X, X, X,**

It was all over the internet and news the next morning. The headlines blared:

"Former Model & Actress 'Misa Misa' Found Dead"

The articles continued to explain that Misa Amane was found at the foot of the abandoned Yotsuba building, and the cause of death was obviously the result of suicide.

Near shut off all of the monitors and sat on the floor in silence. He placed the Misa finger puppet he had made during the Kira investigation next to the ones he made of L and Mello. This was yet another loss to mourn for...

"We really do have something in common..."

* * *

I've had this little story saved on my computer for quite a while. Reading it over, I discovered how much I really liked it.  
Nisa isn't a popular pairing though, huh? Oh well! For those who read it, I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! ^__^


End file.
